


You're All Mine, After All

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bar Owners, Collars, D/s, Destiel - Freeform, Felching, Fluff, Gentle Dom Dean, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Sweet, dom!Dean, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean read Lucifer's text, his brows climbed up his forehead. That kinky son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All Mine, After All

It was bright April morning and Dean Winchester had his boy in his bed. Castiel was glommed on to his side. He had been poorly behaved of late, and as a result, Dean had made him sleep in the trundle beneath his queen.

Castiel, a touch driven creature, reacted well to deprivation punishment. Now that was all over and Castiel was once again allowed in Dean’s bed. 

Castiel’s soft leather collar was placed neatly on the nightstand, signaling the scene to be over. They were simply Dean and Castiel Winchester. Married couple, scholars, and co owners of Aqua Vita, the most successful bar for miles around.

Dean was the first to wake. Bathed in the warmth of the comforter and his husband’s body beside him, he lazed for a while longer before grabbing his cellphone and texting his brother-in-law to make plans for the evening. 

Dean had originally been wary of Lucifer’s seeming wickedness, but in the end, he was a gentle lover and a disciplined dom for Dean’s younger brother. Plus, he was Castiel's older brother and had introduced them. That gave him huge bonus points in Dean’s book. When Lucifer and Sam were married, Dean couldn't have been happier for them. He and Castiel followed suit shortly.

The vibrating of Dean’s phone ruptured through his train of thoughts. A disgruntled huff at his side told him that Castiel was also brought to by the noise. Dean’s fingers found his husband’s hair.

“What time is it?” Castiel’s voice was gravel. He raised his head and blinked blearily at Dean. Dean offered him a peevish grin. 

“Eight-thirty.” Castiel gave a vexed grunt and burrowed beneath Dean’s arm again. Dean idly rubbed his back and reached for his phone. His brows shot up to his hairline at his brother-in-law’s suggestion for the evening. That kinky son of a bitch. 

“Cas?” Dean gave a sideways look at his groggy husband.

“No.” Castiel burrowed his head half beneath his pillow.

“C’mon, Cas, I want to talk to you about evening plans.” Castiel pushed himself up on his elbows. 

“Dean. It's ass-crack in the morning. Whatever it is, it can wait for a more godly hour.” With that, he flopped back down.

Castiel was never a morning person, but this required attention. Dean dropped his voice.

“Such cheek from you, boy.” That caught Castiel’s attention. He jerked his head up. 

“Sir.” Castiel rolled on to his side. “Do you have a game in mind?” 

“No.” Dean pulled Castiel back against him. “But I want your full attention because it involves a game.” Castiel huffed out a laugh.

“Alright, alright, I'm up. What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well, I texted Lucifer to see if he and Sam wanted to come over for dinner or something, and Lucifer had a suggestion.”

“Oh my _God_.” Castiel palmed his face “you let Lucifer talk you into having an incest orgy?” Dawn jerked his head in disgust.

“What? No! Lucifer just suggested we dom you and Sam at dinner. And if something sexual happens between _you and me_ , it will be _in_ _our bedroom_ , behind a _fully locked door_ , if Sam and Lucifer are still here.” Castiel nodded slowly. Dean could practically see the wheels turning in his head. “Tell me your lights.” Dean gentled.

“I don't know. Yellow, I suppose. I'm not opposed, but I'm not sure how I'll react.” Castiel worried his lip. Dean kissed him carefully.

“Well, let’s give it a go. If you don't like it, you can always safeword out.” Dean hefted Castiel half on top of his chest and Castiel immediately began to drowse. Dean chuckled. They had off, it didn't matter. Besides, there was no where else in the world Dean would rather be.

Later that evening found Dean and Castiel back in their bedroom after a lazy day. But this time, instead of sleepy conversations, both of them were alert. Castiel was clothed only in a pair of Dean’s old sweatpants, which were a little baggy. Dinner was being kept warm on the stove. 

“You know the drill.” Dean was saying. His voice was deep and commanding. “Name your lights.”

“Green.” Castiel’s answer was instant. He could never resist answering Dean when he used that tone of voice. Dean nodded.

“Good. Safeword?”

“Bumblebee.”

“Good boy.” Castiel lit up under Dean’s praise. It was cute, so Dean rewarded him with a ruffle of hair. Dean took Castiel’s collar off the nightstand and extended it to him. Dean was adamant that Castiel have full control over the exact moment a scene began and ended. Castiel accepted the collar and belted it around his neck. A single gold tag stating simply property of Dean Winchester jangled as Castiel adjusted it. Dean then slipped two fingers between the collar and Castiel’s bare neck. This final step had no utility except reaffirming Dean and Castiel’s trust and love in each other.

With that, the doorbell rang and the quiet moment was over.   
“Come, boy.” Dean said and Castiel demurely trailed behind him. Dean answered the door and behind it stood Lucifer and Sam, the latter clad only in sweats, a collar and a leash. 

“Evening, Dean.” Lucifer smiled. There was something ferocious about his gregarious tone. 

“Hey, Luce. How’s it hanging?” Dean tried to match his brother-in-law’s intensity. Lucifer thought a moment. 

“Vaguely left. May we come in?” Dean stepped aside to allow them entry. 

“Come, pet.” Lucifer said to Sam. Sam immediately followed Lucifer into Dean’s home. Dean shut the door securely behind them.

“Castiel, come tell our esteemed guests out rules.” Dean said. Castiel walked over to Dean’s side. His hands were clasped behind his back and his neck craned so that he was staring at the floor.

“Tonight will be a show of obedience. I am not to look, or touch anywhere Dean does not direct me. I am not to speak out of turn. I am not to come without explicit permission. I will address Dean as sir. Any infraction will be punished as Dean sees fit. Likewise, I will be rewarded for good behavior. I am Dean’s and Dean’s alone.” Castiel recited. Dean tossed Lucifer a grin.

“Good boy.” Dean rubbed the back of Castiel’s neck. 

“Well, Sam, do we need to recite our rules?” Lucifer asked. Sam, ducked his head.

“If you see it fit, Master.” The calling of Lucifer master grated over a bone in Dean’s ear, but as long as Sam was happy, he was happy.

“That won't be necessary. Come on, dinner’s ready.” Dean said. The four walked to the dining room. Dean and Lucifer sat at the table and talked about life. Castiel and Sam sat on the floor on pillows so they could be hand fed. 

“Oh, yeah, Cas had some fun at work.” Dean was say, his lips twisted into a wicked smirk. “Got all hot and bothered and….”

“Dean.” Castiel barked. Lucifer did not need to know that story. Dean’s fingers found their way into Castiel’s hair and gave it a hard tug.

“ _What did you say to me?"_  Dean snarled. Castiel shrank back. 

“I'm sorry, Sir.” Castiel whispered. 

“Lucifer, I'm sorry, but you’ll have to see yourselves out. Apparently, he needs to learn how to mind his manners.” Dean said evenly. Lucifer waved off his apology and bade him goodnight. 

“Come, boy.” Dean went to their bedroom and Castiel followed him closely. As promised, Dean shut and lock their bedroom door once they were inside. “Name your lights.” Dean’s face was hungry. 

“Green.” Castiel’s blood ran south. 

“You spoke out of turn. Let the punishment fit the crime.” Dean’s smile was feral. He went to their toy box and removed a gag and some padded handcuffs. Castiel was quickly striped, gagged and cuffed. “Here’s the deal. You may not taste my cock or touch yours. But I'm going to fuck you until you remember your place. You were good most of the night so I'll allow you to come. Nod for yes.” Dean commanded every nerve in Castiel's body. He nodded furiously. He flopped on the bed and clumsily rolled on to his back with his knees spread. 

Dean undressed slowly. His erect cock bobbed heavily once it was freed from the confines of his underwear. His balls were tight beneath it. Slowly, oh so slowly, he prowled over to Castiel. Castiel wanted to to scream at him to hurry up, but the gag made it impossible. Dean grabbed the lube from a drawer in the nightstand. They had forewent condoms since their wedding night. They were both clean, so there was no reason to deny themselves the pleasure of being bare.

Dean poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and carefully pressed one into Castiel’s fluttering hole. He crooked it to find Castiel’s prostate. Castiel's bucked his hips and precome dewed at the tip of his erection. Dean added another finger, and painfully slowly, he loosened Castiel up. But the third finger, Castiel was whining and wriggling, needing more. 

“Does my boy need my cock?” Dean cooed. Castiel nodded enthusiastically. He thought he never needed anything more in his life. Dean chuckled and slicked himself up. He lined himself up with Castiel’s hole. At the first press of the blunt head of Dean’s cock, Castiel almost came. Dean pushed slowly. It took a full second for just the tip to breech Castiel’s hole. The rest followed, sinking inch by agonizing inch into Castiel. Finally, Dean bottomed out and Castiel felt wonderfully full for a moment. 

Without warning, Dean set a punished pace. He pounded in and out of Castiel with no mercy. Castiel cried out as best he could from behind the gag. He longed to scream and touch himself and Dean. He strained against his bonds to no avail. Dean’s balls slapped against him. 

“I'm gonna come, boy.” Dean panted above him. “I'm gonna come and you're gone come with me.” Castiel nodded. His body obeyed. He felt a burning rising in his gut. “Come now.” Dean ordered. 

Castiel’s balls tightened and he exploded semen. He came and came, and he felt Dean’s hips stutter and he knew Dean was coming as well. 

Dean withdrew his softening cock with a whine from Castiel that he shushed. He took off the gag and uncuffed his wrists and threw the gag and cuffs into the toy box. He bent and began to lap his own semen from Castiel’s puffy hole. Castiel groaned. Dean then got up and got a towel to clean them up and Castiel’s collar was removed and placed on the night stand.   
Dean and Castiel got into bed and Dean snuggled Castiel tightly to his side. They kissed sleepily. They nuzzled and nosed and made sure the other was okay. Dean rubbed the tension from Castiel’s neck. He sighed. He loved a good scene, but afterwards, when Dean was making him feel like the most precious thing in the world was the best.

“Dean?” He asked as he drifted off to sleep

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” He could hear Dean smiling.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. They belong to the CW and Eric Kripke. All rights reserved. I own nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I live to entertain.


End file.
